1. Field
Apparatuses, devices, methods, and articles of manufacture consistent with the present disclosure relate to a wavelength conversion film and a light emitting device package including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, light emitting device packages may be applied to various types of lighting devices, the backlights of display devices, automobile headlamps, and the like. Light emitting device packages may include a film to convert a wavelength of light emitted from a semiconductor light emitting device to produce an output light of a certain wavelength.
In the case of manufacturing a light emitting device package, a degradation in a degree of light uniformity due to a precipitation phenomenon or the like, may be prevented. However, as at least a portion of a surface of the film is directly exposed to air, a decrease in light extraction efficiency due to total reflection and internal reflection occurring at a boundary surface between the film and air may occur.